Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Admin od kuchni: Duckey Detective
Cześć wszystkim! W ramach lektury na sobotnie popołudnie poprosiliśmy Duckeya o odpowiedzenie na kilka pytań związanych z Fandomem i nim samym. Duckey Detective jest na Fandomie od ponad dwóch lat, a uprawnienia administratora posiada na polskiej Gwint Wiki oraz jest aktywnym użytkownikiem i moderatorem League of Legends Wiki. 670px|center|link= ;1. Witam ciepło w Adminie od kuchni. Na początek opowiedz coś o sobie – czym się zajmujesz na co dzień? :Witaj! Mam na imię Tomek, choć zapewne większość kojarzy mnie jako Duckey lub Duckey Detective. Na co dzień uczę się w szkole średniej na kierunku informatycznym. Edytuję na Fandomie od 2015 roku i nadal jestem przywiązany do nazwy Wikia. W międzyczasie zdobyłem kilka uprawnień. Obecnie jestem administratorem Gwint Wiki, moderatorem League of Legends Wiki oraz pełnię funkcję projektanta na Centrum Społeczności. Oprócz tego rzadziej edytuję kilka innych wiki. ;2. Kiedy założyłeś konto na Fandomie, a jak wyglądała twoja droga do pierwszych uprawnień admina? :Przez dosyć długi okres nie miałem żadnych uprawnień, a edytowałem tylko na ww. League of Legends Wiki. Pierwsze uprawnienia admina zdobyłem bodajże w połowie roku 2015 w wyniku adopcji w:c:pl.trove:Trove Wiki. Wtedy pierwszy raz tworzyłem od podstaw wygląd wiki i nawet dziś uważam, że wygląda relatywnie dobrze. Niestety w wyniku kilku kontrowersyjnych decyzji deweloperów grę porzuciłem, a co za tym idzie przestałem edytować. Do tej pory niestety nikt się nią nie zainteresował. ;3. Obecnie jesteś adminem polskiej Gwint Wiki. Kiedy tam trafiłeś po raz pierwszy? Obecnie edytujesz głównie w sferze technicznej, interesujesz się też samą grą? :Na początku tego roku zastałem de facto porzuconą Gwint Wiki, zacząłem ją edytować. Po jakimś czasie DeXart (którego serdecznie pozdrawiam) zorientował się, że ktoś oprócz niego zajmuje się wiki i dał mi odpowiednie uprawnienia. Od tego czasu razem z naszym moderatorem Cyroklisem i kilkoma edytorami (nie będę wymieniał, bo zabraknie miejsca, ale wszystkich serdecznie pozdrawiam) staramy się regularnie ulepszać wiki. Co do rodzaju edycji, faktycznie edytuję głównie w sferze technicznej, ale jest to bardziej spowodowane moimi nikłymi umiejętnościami humanistycznymi. Cóż, od samego początku wolałem grzebać w szablonach niż pisać artykuły, taki już jestem. Samą grą nadal się interesuję i staram się regularnie grać. Zawsze lubiłem gry karciane i dziwiła mnie ekscytacja Hearthstonem, do którego nie mogłem się przekonać. Teraz mam karciankę, której rozgrywka mi się podoba, a uniwersum nie jest obce (mam za sobą kilka książek i gier z wiedźmińskiego świata). ;4. Jaka historia stoi za twoim nickiem? :Od dłuższego czasu korzystam z nicku Duckey, jest krótki, łatwy do zapamiętania i ukazuje moje ulubione zwierzę. Natomiast druga cząstka... w sumie nie wiem skąd się wzięła, po prostu nie pamiętam. Oryginalny nick zajmuje konto z jedną edycją globalnie, zapewne zmienię nick, jeżeli kiedykolwiek się zwolni. ;5. Jak oceniasz obecny kierunek prac Fandomu, który jest szczególnie skierowany do mobilnych czytelników? :Popieram wszystko, co miałoby pomóc mobilnym czytelnikom, w końcu są większością. Z wielu zmian wprowadzonych w ostatnich latach rozwój Mercury'ego i nowy nagłówek są – moim zdaniem – najlepszymi. ;6. Pozostając w temacie mobilności, jakie polskie wiki mógłbyś wskazać jako dobre przykłady zadbanej skórki mobilnej? :Zdecydowanie Need for Speed Wiki, co jest zasługą tamtejszych administratorów, a w szczególności Lu. W ostatnim czasie w tej dziedzinie mocno rozwinęła się League of Legends Wiki, co jest głównie zasługą Nanakiego. Wątpię, żeby ktoś na pierwszy rzut oka powiedział, że to jest infoboks. ;7. Gdybyś mógł osobiście wybrać jedną rzecz, która zostanie wprowadzona na Fandomie – co by to było? :Zapewne będzie to kontrowersyjna wypowiedź, ale nie zależy mi na tym, co Fandom wprowadzi, byleby było stabilne. Dobrym przykładem są wciskane ostatnio na siłę Dyskusje. Mam wrażenie, że minie sporo czasu, zanim będzie można w nich wykorzystać wszystkie funkcje „przestarzałego” forum. Od wprowadzenia Dyskusji zgłosiłem już około 5 błędów, zaczynam powątpiewać w dział QA. ;8. Na jakie błędy i złe praktyki warto zwrócić uwagę administratorom korzystającym z CSS/JS/Lua? :Jeżeli miałbym wskazać jedną rzecz, to byłaby to czytelność kodu. Nazywając swoje zmienne a, b, c... i pisząc cały kod w jednej linii nikomu nie pomożesz. Na drugim miejscu stawiłbym skupianie się tylko i wyłącznie na swojej przeglądarce. To, że coś wygląda dobrze na twoim komputerze nie oznacza, że będzie tak wyglądać na wszystkich innych. Warto zadbać o prefixowanie właściwości CSS, jeżeli nie ręcznie to chociaż jakimś narzędziem, takim jak Autoprefixer. ;9. Co sądzisz o tym, że coraz więcej wiki decyduje się na zewnętrzne komunikatory takie jak Discord? Czy Fandom powinien włożyć więcej wysiłku w rozwój czatu? :Nie jest ciężko zauważyć, że Discord to nie kaprys kilku administratorów, tylko narzędzie komunikacji, którego brakuje użytkownikom Fandomu. Ta nagła „przesiadka” społeczności nie wzięła się znikąd. Co do czatu – tak, sądzę, że powinni się tym zająć. Mam wrażenie, że oni sami nie traktują go poważnie, jest nadal w Laboratorium... od kilku dobrych lat. Bez kilku poprawek z Dev Wiki ciężko z niego korzystać. Jeżeli miałbym podsumować go jedynm wyrażeniem, to byłoby to „demo, które dostało się na produkcję”. ;10. Kończąc klasykiem, czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? :Chciałbym cieplutko pozdrowić wszystkich czytelników, wszystkich użytkowników wiki, na których edytuję i całą „ekipę” z Discorda Centrum Społeczności. Dziękuję Ci za zaproszenie do wywiadu i wszystkim tym, którzy chcieli, by taki wywiad się ukazał. Tym, którzy dobrnęli do tego zakończenia, dziękuję w imieniu Duckeya i swoim za przeczytanie. Jeśli znacie jakiegoś użytkownika, którego powinniśmy wyróżnić w wywiadzie, a jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy, zapraszam do odpowiedniego formularza. Tymczasem – do następnego razu! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Admin od kuchni